1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to antennas for motor vehicles and more specifically it relates to a universal swivel device for an adjustable angle vehicular antenna.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous antennas for motor vehicles have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be mounted to various locations on the motor vehicles. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.